MATAHARI
by saschya kunantip phinpradap
Summary: Hinata Hyuga seorang gadis yang dapat melihat atau berkomunikasi dengan makhluk astral,setelah peristiwa kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu.Dan tiba tiba bertemu pemuda Naruto Namikaze,dapatkah mereka akan jatuh cinta?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **MATAHARI**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pair :NaruHina

happy reading

Tap…tap…tap…

Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor sekolah. Seorang gadis berlari tanpa henti disepanjang lorong,rambut yang panjang bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan berlarinya.

"hah…hah..hah.."

"kuso…kenapa aku tadi tidak ikut pulang bersama dengan sakura- _chan_ " umpat gadis itu

Gadis itu masih terus berlari sambil melihat kebelakang. Tiba-tiba sesosok yang mengejarnya berada di depan gadis itu. Gadis itu Nampak terkejut,larinya berhenti matanya membulat,tubuhnya menegang.

Deg…Deg…Deg

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"to..lo..ng..ja..ngan…gang..gu..aku!"kata gadis itu dengan terbata bata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya

" **aku tidak akan mengganggu kamu,aku cuman mau minta tolong padamu"** ucap sesosok misterius tersebut

"a..pa..mau..ka..mu?"Tanya gadis itu sambil dengan gemetaran diseluruh tubuhnya

"hah…"gadis berambut indigo menghela nafasna berulang kali

"kenapa harus ikut pulang aku?"Tanya gadis itu pada sosok yang berjalan disampingnya ralat melayang di sampingnya.

" **aku bosan berada di sekolah itu,tidak ada yang melihat ataupun mendengar ku"** kata sosok itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

'iyalah,kan kamu hantu!yang liat pasti udah ambil langkah seribu'batin gadis disampingnya

"ngomong –ngomong siapa nama kamu?aku Hyuga Hinata,salam kenal"kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lembut

" **aku Matsuri salam kenal"** kata hantu itu sambil membalas senyum Hinata

Akhirnya hantu _aka_ Matsuri ikut pulang ke apertemen Hinata. Setelah dari tadi membujuk Hinata untuk memperbolehkan Matsuri pulang.

 **Flashback On**

"a..pa..mau..ka..mu?"Tanya Hinata sambil Manahan gemetaran di tubuhnya

" **aku mau kamu menolong aku untuk menemukan siapa yang telah membunuh aku"** ucap Matsuri sambil menunduk sedih

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Matsuri jadi ikut sedih.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana?"kata Hinata mulai tidak gugup,Hinata mulai berani menatap Matsuri

" **kamu cukup membantu aku mengembalikan ingatan ku sebelum aku meninggal"**

"baiklah..aku akan membantumu!"

" **benarkah?"**

"hm"jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya

" **kalou begitu aku ikut kamu pulang ya?"**

"TIDAK!"teriak Hinata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

" **ayolah…aku kesepian disini,lagian sambil sekalian mengembalikan ingatanku?"** menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"hah..baiklah"Hinata tidak dapat menolaknya karna itu kelemahan Hinata saat siapa saja sudah mengeluarkan jurus itu.

 **Flashback off**

 **Hinata POV**

"hah…hari yang sangat melelahkan"

Setelah aku menutup pintu kamarku,aku berjalan dengan terhuyung sambil melemparkan tasku ke atas kasur. Aku merebahkan diri ke ranjang tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahku. Aku menatap Matsuri yang duduk diatas kursi belajarku sambil membaca novelku yang berada di atas meja. Aku memejaamkanmataku,berfikir kenapa harus aku yang dapat melihat hal hal semacam itu. Semenjak kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku dengan kedua saudaraku. Selepas kejadian itu aku dapat melihat dan berbicara dengan atanpa ijin. Ternyata pejaman mata ku tak mampu membuat aku terlelap. Dan seperti biasa mala mini pun aku tak dapat tidur dengan lelap.

" **kau tak tidur?besuk kan kau harus kesekolah?"** Tanya Matsuri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang di abaca

"entahlah…aku tak dapat tidur"Matsuri meletakkan novel ke atas meja belajarku dan melayang ke arahku

" **kenapa"** aku membuka mataku dan mendudukkan tubuhku. "semenjakaku dapat melihat arwah aku tak dapat tidur dengan nyeyak aku takut tubuhku dirasukki oleh _mereka"_.Matsuri hanya merespon ucapanku dengan melihatku. Aku berjalan turun dari ranjang dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk merendam tubuhku. Mungkin dengan begitu aku dapat tidur dengan nyeyak.

Setelah aku berendam hamper setengah jam,aku keluar dan melihat Matsuri sudah tidur di atas sofa. 'ternyata hantu bisa tidur juga' batinku. Akupun membaringkan tubuhku keranjang,memajamkan mata berharap dapat tidur kali ini.

Cit..cit..cit..

Suara burung diatas pohon membangunkanku. Ternyata seperti biasa aku tak dapat tidur dengan nyeyak. Aku beranjak dari ranjang king _size_ dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi sebelum berangkat berapa lam akupun selesai bersiap dan melihat Matsuri telah bangun dari tidurnya.

" **udah siap kesekolah"** kata Matsuri sambil menguap. Aku hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanya. Setelah selesai aku mengambil tasku diatas meja,aku berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku berjalan kearah dapur aku membuat roti panggang dan secangkir coklat panas. Aku menikmati sarapanku tanpa bicara,aku melihat Matsuri menatapku."kau ikut kesekolah denganku?"Matsuri hanya menggangguk sambil menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar pintu apertemenku.

Aku berjalan kesekolah,tidak perlu naik bus karna jarak sekolah dengan apertemenku tak terlalu jauh. Tiba-tiba di depan mini market aku melihat sesosok laki laki setengah baya yang bagian dadanya tertusuk pisau,mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Aku yang melihat tersebut langsung lari ketakutan tak mempedulika teriakan orang-orang yang memaki aku saat aku menabrak mereka. Dan saat aku berbelok tanpa aku tau aku menabrak sesuatu….

 **BRUUKK**

"ittai…."teriak ku sambil memegang kepalakuyang terantuk sesuatu.

"hai..kau tak apa-apa"aku terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang dan melihat tangan terulur untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas untuk melihat seseorang tersebut. Dan ternyata seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan bermata biru shapier barambut pirang jabrik. Aku tertegun sampai tiba-tiba suara Matsuri mengagetkanku **"Hinata..kau tak apa-apa?"** aku menoleh wajahhku kesamping dan melihat Matsuri menunjukkan wajah khawatir terhadapku,sampai aku melupakan seseorang yang masih mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. "hai..nona?"aku tersentak dengan panggilan orang itu. Tanpa komando aku langsung menerima uluran tangan laki-laki tersebut. Namun,aku terkejut saat menggegam tangan pemuda tersebut. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah aku dapat saat bergandengan tangan dengan teman laki lakiku lainnya. Aku merasa aneh saat aku tak merasakkan kebradaan Matsuri disampingku. Padahal tadi aku masih melihat dia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"nona..kau tak apa-apa?"Tanya pemuda itu dengan memandangku intens."tak a..apa"jawabku gugup sambil menundukkan wajahku ke bawah aku yakin pasti wajahku seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Beberapa lama aku dengan pemuda itu masih bergandengan tangan sambil masih berdiri disini tak bergeser secentipun.

"ano..itu.."kataku tiba-tiba sambil melihat pegangan tangan kami. Pemuda itu tersentak "ah..maaf"sambil melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa canggung. "aku…Namikaze Naruto,salam kenal kamu?"."Hyuga Hinata..salam kenal"kuberikan senyum terbaikku pagi ini.

"kau bersekolah di Konoha High School ya?". Aku menatap kearahnya dan merespon pertanyaannya dengan anggukan."berarti kita satu sekolah dong"aku terkejut dan melihat Naruto yang berjalan disampingku. "ta..pi kenapa aku tak pernah melihat Namikaze- _san_ ". Setelah perkenalan itu Naruto meminta aku untuk berangkat bersama karna tujuan kami sama."aku siswa baru dan ini hari pertamaku"

 **Normal POV**

Tanpa sadar mereka sampai didepan gerbang KHS. "Hinata…maukah kau antarkan aku keruang kepala sekolah?"aku tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalaku. Naruto yang menatap Hinata tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

'kenapa jantungku jadi salto gini,hanya melihat senyuman Hinata'batin Naruto sambil memegang dadanya

"kau kenapa Namikaze- _san_?" Naruto yang terkejut langsung berbalik menghadap hinata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan gugupnya "aku tak apa-apa". Hinata langsung melangkah mengajak Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah KHS.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Matahari Chapter2

Chapter 2

 **MATAHARI**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Drama korea Master Sun**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair :Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Maaf jika cerita ini membosankan,jika tidak berkenan tekan tombol Back

Warning : Gaje,Typo,OOC

 _ **Episode sebelumnya:**_

 _ **Tanpa sadar mereka sampai didepan gerbang KHS. "Hinata…maukah kau antarkan aku keruang kepala sekolah?"aku tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalaku. Naruto yang menatap Hinata tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.**_

' _ **kenapa jantungku jadi salto gini,hanya melihat senyuman Hinata'batin Naruto sambil memegang dadanya**_

" _ **kau kenapa Namikaze-san?" Naruto yang terkejut langsung berbalik menghadap hinata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan gugupnya "aku tak apa-apa". Hinata langsung melangkah mengajak Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah KHS.**_

Chapter 5

 **Hinata POV**

Aku mengantarkan Naruto ke Ruang KEPSEK KHS. Saat kami berjalan ke lorong sekolah banyak siswi yang memandang kagum kea rah Naruto. Aku tak merasa heran karena emang kenyataan wajah Naruto sangat tampan,dengan tambahnya tiga goresan di masing masing pipinya,rambut pirang yang acak acakan menambah kesan keren. Karna merasakan diperhatikan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearahku,sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang (mungkin)tak gatal,menambah kesan tampan.

"tampannya…"ucapku tanpa sadar

"eh…apa Hinata?"sambil menepuk pundak ku,aku terkejut dan alhasil membuat ku tergagap."kau tadi bilang apa Hinata?"Tanya Naruto dengan muka inocentnya."eh..tidak"kataku tergagap.

"kita udah sampai di ruang Kepala Sekolah"Naruto yang masih cengo hanya mengikuti arah telunjuk tanganku."oh..terimakasih"ucapnya menunjukan senyum termanisnya. Akupun hanya membalas dengan senyum simpulku.

 **Hinata POV End**

Hinata berjalan menuju kelas sambil memegang dadanya. "Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar debar begini ya". Wajahnya mungkin udah seperti kepiting rebus. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

 **Srak.** Pintu kelas XI 2 pun terbuka,Hinata berjalan menuju tempatnya biasa duduk. Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya tak seperti biasa pun menghampirinya. " _Ohayo_..Hinata- _chan_ , kau kenapa?apa kamu sakit?kenapa wajahmu memerah?". Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya berat,mendengar pertanyaan berturut-turut dari sahabatnya.

" _Ohayo_ Sakura- _chan_.aku tak apa". Sambil memalingkan wajahnya kea rah jendela. Sakura yang ingin membuka suara kembali ,tiba tiba mengurungkan niatnya karena Anko _sensei_ udah berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Ternyata bel sekolah udah berbunyi dari tadi.

" _Ohayo minna_ ". Teriak Anko _sensei_

"Ohayo sense". Jawab para siswa siswi IX2

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari Thailand. Hai kau masuklah,dan perkenalkan dirimu". Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik,dengan tiga gores dimasing masing pipinya,menambah kesan maskulinnya. Siapapun gadis yang melihat pasti akan klepek-klepek.

" _ohayo minna_ ,perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto". Walaupun Bahasa Jepangnya masih agak aneh namun dengan senyumnya yang lebar membuat para siswa disana tak dapat berkedip. Hinata tetap asyik dengan kegiataan nya melihat jendela tak menyadari sepasang mata bermanik biru laut menatapnya dengan _intens._

"Namikaze- _san_ ,kau duduk dekat….." belom selesai Anko _sensei_ berkata Naruto memotong ucapan Anko _sensei_. "Dekat dia saja". Tunjuk Naruto. Anko _sensei_ hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan Naruto. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata,namun Hinata tetap tak menyadarinya. Dia tetap asyik dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah Naruto samapai di samping Hinata,Naruto pun menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

"hai.."Hinata pun terlonjak kaget

"kau..?"pekik Hinata,Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil yang membuat Hinata memerah seketika.

"Namikaze- _san_ ,Hyuga- _san_ …tolong tenang sedikit"teriak Anko _sensei_

"Ha'i.."ucap mereka bersamaan.

_ _ **skip time_**_

 _ **Teng..tong..teng..tong..**_

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi menyudahi pelajaran yang membuat semua pelajar KHS penat. Hinata tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia tak mau kekantin karna disana ada arwah seorang pria paruh baya yang menyeramkan. Jadi Hinata lebih memilih untuk dikelas. Namun tanpa diduga Naruto meminta untuk mengantarnya kekantin.

"Hinata,tolong aku antar kekantin!"pinta Naruto

"kan banyak yang lain yang mau mengantarmu,kenapa harus aku?"tolak Hinata

" _please_ …"sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganya dengan mata yang bersianar seperti anak anjing. Membuat Hinata jadi luluh lantah pendiriannya. Sambil menghela nafas Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sampai dikantin. Seperti yang ditakutkan Hinata pun terjadi. Arwah pria paruh baya dengan muka yang seperti terbakar menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Hinata yang takut dengan hal itu tanpa sadar tanganya memegang lengan Naruto dengan kuat. Namun,anehnya arwah itu langsung menghilang. Hinata heran dengan kejadian tersebut. Naruto merasa sakit dibagian lengannya melihat tangan mungil menggenggam lengannya dengan erat. Walaupun dalam hati ada perasaan senang,namun Naruto heran dengan kelakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"ada apa Hinata?"."eh,!"pekik Hinata. Hinata menengok kearah Naruto dan melihat mata Naruto yang mengarah ke lengannya,Hinata pun reflex melihat lengan Naruto. Dan dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan pegangan tanganya. Dan tersenyum kikuk Hinata. Tiba-tiba…

"Hai,Hinata!"Hinata pun mengarahkan kepalanya menuju asal teriakkan tersebut. Dia melihat para sahabatnya ada disalah satu di bangku kantin. Hinata pun mengajak Naruto menghampiri para sahabat Hinata.

"tumben sekali kau kekantin?biasanya kau kan selalu berada di kelas". Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran ucapanya Ino sahabatnya berambut pirang panjang.

"aku yang memaksanya untuk mengantarku ke kantin"jawab Naruto,dengan mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. Semua siswi di dalam kantin pun sampai terperangah melihat senyuman Naruto. Namun Hinata tiba-tiba melamun dia memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kenapa dengan memegang lengan Naruto ketakutannya menghilang dan arwah tersebut lenyap.

 **Hinata POV**

Kenapa hantu itu jadi hilang?padahal aku hanya memegang lengan Naruto. Padahal dengan yang lain pun tak seperti itu. Aku merasa Naruto sebagai tamengnya saat aku berhadapan dengan hantu lain. Tapi bukan sekali ini saja. Tadi pagi pun saat aku memegang tangannya Matsuri pun langsung hilang. Eh ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya Matsuri?. Sedari tadi dia gag menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Hinata kau mau pesan apa?biar aku yang pesankan?"ucapan Naruto membuatku menghentikan lamunanku.

"aku _cheese burger_ " jawabku dengan sedikit terkejut. Aku melihat Naruto berjalan kea rah penjual makanan.

 **Hinata POV End**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan menuju tempat penjual makanan aku memesan satu ramen jumbo,dan satu _cheese burger_ untuk pesanan Hinata. Setelah cukup lama berdesak desakan akhirnya dapat juga. Aku membawa nampan yang berisi ramen dan burger tersebut ke meja. Aku meletakkan nampan ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih". Ucap Hinata dengan tak lupa senyum yang selalu membuat aku berdebar debar

"Hm" hanya itu yang dapat aku jawab,karna jantungku yang berdebar debar membuat aku bingung harus mengatakan apa.

 **Naruto POV End**

 _ **_skip time_**_

 **Normal POV**

 _ **Teng…tong..teng..tong..**_

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Hinata membereskan buku buku dan pensil yang ada di atas meja. Naruto yang berada di samping Hinata menatap Hinata seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hm…ano…". Hinata yang menyadari Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto."Apa kau mau pulang bareng bersama?sepertinya arah pulang kita searah?". Hinata menaikkan sedikit alisnya dan dengan senyumannya "Baiklah.."

Mereka berduapun meninggalkan kelas mereka,dan berjalan menuju kea rah mereka pulang. Hinata berjalan dengan menundukan wajahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan hanya dengan diam tanpa suara. Naruto yang bukan termasuk orang pendiam pun menjadi canggung dengan suasana ini.

"Ne Hinata kau tinggal dimana?". Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto." Di apertemen di kawasan pertokoan".jawab Hinata singkat (maafka Author karna tak tau nama jalan dijepang#hiks..hiks..#).

"apa..jadi kita bertetangga!"teriak Naruto

"Eh.."

"Kamu di lantai berapa?nomer berapa?"Tanya Naruto antusias

" lantai 5 no. 49"

"Ah,kita beda satu Lantai….Aku di lantai 6 no 102". Hinat hanya menanggapi dengan "Oh". Mereka berjalan dan ternyata usaha Naruto yang membuat suasana mencair pun berjalan sukses. Mereka berjalan sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Sampai tiba tiba tubuh Hinata menegang dan tanpa sadar tanganya memegang lengan Naruto dengan erat. Naruto pun terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir

"Tak apa" Jawab Hinata sambil masih menggegam lengan Naruto. Naruto membiarkan lengannya digenggam oleh Hinata.

 **Naruto POV**

Kubiarkan tangan mungilnya memegang lenganku, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan merasa lebih tenang. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat ketakutan tapi setelah itu wajahnya berubah menjadi keheranan seperti mencari cari sesuatu.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Hinata POV**

Aish…aku terkejut melihat hantu Pria yang tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah. Tanpa sadar pun aku memegang lengan Naruto. Dan hantu itupun menghilang.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?". Kulihat wajah khawati Naruto

"Tak apa"jawabku gugup

Dan seketika hantu itu menghilang setelah aku memegang lengan Naruto. Dan entah kenapa aku masih memegang lengannya sampai kami di depan Apertemen. Aku dan Naruto berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawaku dan Naruto ke lantai yang kita tuju. Setelah masuk kedalam lift Naruto menekan angka 5 dan dia tidak menekan angka 6. Akupun tak ambil pusing,kami masih berdiam diri sampai tiba tiba pintu lift sudah terbuka dan kami keluar dari lift. Sampai didepan kamar 49 kami berhenti.

"Masuklah!"

"Hm" aku menganggukan kepalaku dan melepas genggemanku dan membuka pintu apertemenku, menatap sebentar kearah Naruto."Terima kasih"ucapku sambil membungkukan badan

"Taka pa,masuklah dan aku akan kembali ke apertemenku".

Aku menuruti kata kata berjalan masuk kedalan apertemenku.

"Aku pulang"teriakku sambil melepas sepatu. Walaupun aku tau tak akan ada yang menjawab salamku tapi aku selalu mengucapkannya.

" **Selamat datang"** aku pun terkejut dan menolehkan kepalaku. Dan….

 **TO BE CONTIUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Terima kasih pada semua yang telah meReview cerita aku. Maaf yang belom sempet aku balas review kalian. Terima kasih banyak aku sampai terharu hiks..hiks..daripada basa basi langsung saja. Ne kelanjutan ceritanya. Cek ki dot…hahaha_

 **MATAHARI**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Drama korea Master Sun**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair :Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Maaf jika cerita ini membosankan,jika tidak berkenan tekan tombol Back

Warning : Gaje,Typo,OOC

 _ **Episode Sebelumnya :**_

" _ **Aku pulang"teriakku sambil melepas sepatu. Walaupun aku tau tak akan ada yang menjawab salamku tapi aku selalu mengucapkannya.**_

" _ **Selamat datang"aku pun terkejut dan menolehkan kepalaku. Dan….**_

Chapter 3

"Kau.." Pekik Hinata

" **Hehehe…"** Matsuri hanya menunjukan cengirannya, sambil menggaruk pipinya. Hinata pun menghela nafas beratnya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih melayang laying menatap Hinata.

"Dariman saja kamu?kenapa tiba-tiba ada di dalam Apertemenku?"Hinata berjalan kearah lemari pendingin. **"Aku dari tadi berada di Apertemenmu"**. Hinata memandang sekilas kea rah Matsuri dan melanjutka meneguk habis minumannya.

 _ **Ting..tong..**_

Bel Apertemen Hinata berbunyi. Hinata berjalan menuju pintu Apertemennya,setelah meletakkan botol minuman yang telah kosong. Setelah pintu terbuka,terkejutlah Hinata melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bermanik lawender pucat tengah tersenyum simpul kearah Hinata.

"Hai.."Sapa gadis tersebut masih dengan menenggerka senyumannya.

"Shion _nee_ "pekik Hinata. Setelah keterkejutan tersebut Hinata mempersilahkan gadis pirang _aka_ Shion tersebut tadi untuk masuk ke dalam Apertemennya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang berada diruang tamu.

"Apa kabar Hinata- _chan_?".

"Baik Shion _nee_ ,kau sendiri gmana?"

"Baik,sepertinya kau kurang tidur sampai aku melihat warna hitam di bawah matamu"Shion khawatir akan keadaan Hinata. Hinata pun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Seperti yang _nee_ tau aku tak dapat tidur nyeyak selam ini kan?". Shion hanya memandang Hinata dengan tersenyum. Shion tau apa yang dialami Hinata. Karna cuman Shion satu satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Jadi apapun yang dialami Hinata,Hinata pasti akan menceritakannya kepada Shion.

"Lalu gimana sekolahmu lanjar?"Tanya Shion

"Hm.."

"Hinata- _chan_ ,apa masih ada hantu yang sering mengikutimu sampai kerumah?". Hinata menghela nafas sebentar dia memandang Matsuri yang berada di samping kanannya. Shion yang melihat Hinata hanya ikut memandang kea rah yang dilihat oleh Hinata namun,yang terlihat hanya tembok putih.

"He,apa yang kau lihat?"

"Shion- _nee_ ,ada satu yang mengikutiku. Tuh…."kata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Shion sambil menunjuk kearah Matsuri,namun yang terlihat Shion cuman dinding putih. Shion mulai agag sedikit merinding. Iapun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan kearah dapur. Hinata mengikuti Shion pergi.

"Hinata- _chan_ ,apakah teman temanmu tau tentang keadaanmu yang dapat melihat hantu?"

"Tidak…tapi,?"Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya,membuat Shion penasaran dan Ia meandang Hinata dengan tatapan ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita Hinata. Setelah menghela nafas Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi..ada satu murid baru yang membuat aku merasa nyaman didekatnya,dan membuat aku tidak dapat terganggu dengan para hantu yang sering mengikutiku". Shion hanya manggut manggut menanggapi cerita Hinata. Hinata pun menceritakan kejadian itu secara rinci dengan apa yang ia alami bersama Naruto.

"Siapa nama temanmu itu?"Tanya Shion penasaran

"Namikaze Naruto"jawab Hinata

"oh.."

Hinata duduk dikursi makan,sambil memandang Shion yang sedang membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua." Hinata- _chan_ ,lebih baik kau mandi dang anti seragammu". Hinata mengikuti perintah Shion dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit pun akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan mencium bau harum di ruang makan. Hinata melihat Shion yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan. Hinata pun berjalan menghampiri Shion.

"Shion _nee_ emang istri yang baik ya?sayang,Neji _nii_ tidak melihat ini."Shion tertunduk mendengar ucapannya Hinata,Hinata yang menyadari itu merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Shion _nee_ ". Shion pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum memandang Hinata. "Tak apa,dengan melihatmu aq serasa melihat Neji- _kun_ masih hidup". Shion adalah calon istri dari Neji kakak sepupu dari Hinata. Kecelakaan mobil itu merenggut seluruh keluarga daan tersisa hanya aku. Kejadian itu setelah hari lamaran kakanya dengan Shion kecelakaan itu terjadi. Walupun Shion sempat terpuruk tapi setahun yang lalu ia sudah _move on_. Dan menikah dengan pria berambut merah bernama sabaku Gara.

 _ **Ting..tong**_

Hinata yang mendengar bel apertemennya berbunyi,berdiri dari kursi makan dan beranjak kearah pintu.

 **Ceklek..** Hinata membuka pintu apertemennya. "Gara- _san_ ,menjemput Shion _nee-chan_ ya?" Shion yang mendengar suara di depan pun menghampirinya. Shion melihat Gara ada di depan pintu dan ia segera mengambil tas yang berada di sofa dan berpamitan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ ,aku pulang dulu ya?kapan kapan aku akan mampir lagi."

"Hm.."Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Shion pun melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata dan Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Shion.

 _ **_skip time_**_

Sudah sebulan Naruto menjadi siswa baru di KHS dan selama itu kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata semakin terlihat. Namun,ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Naruto. Setiap melihat wajah ketakutan Hinata setiap melewat depan toko dekat apertemen mereka. Dan pulang sekolah kali ini Naruto akan menanyakan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata,kau udah selesai membereskan bukumu?"

"Sudah Naruto- _kun_ "

"Ayo kita pulang?". Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Sampai didepan taman..

"Hinata,kita duduk di bangku taman itu". Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto berjalan kearah bangku taman. Mereka berdua berdiam sampai Naruto menatap Hinata,yang ditatap hanya memandang seorang nenek yang duduk di bangku taman disamping mereka. Naruto yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ne Hinata,boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?". Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang membuat semburat merah muncul diwajah Hinata.

"A..pa..Na..ruto- _kun_ ". Jawab Hinata gugup

"Ano..kenapa setiap kita berjalan pulang sekolah setiap melewati toko dekat apertemen kita kenapa kau seperti ketakutan?bahkan kadang di kantin sekolahpun kadang aku melihatmu seperti itu"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia mencerna ucapan Naruto. 'Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto- _kun_? Tapi apapu yang terjadi mungkin saatnya aku jujur itu lebih baik. Mungkin ini yang terbaik"

"Hm..Naruto- _kun_ ,percaya adanya hantu?"Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup dan takut

"Hm..entahlah karna aku tak pernah melihatnya"

"Aku mau jujur kepada Naruto- _kun"_. Naruto masih setia mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Hm…semenjak kejadian kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan seluruh anggota keluargaku 8tahun yang lalu,dan hanya menyisahkan aku seorang aku dapat melihat hantu atau arwah yang bergentayangan. Mereka selalu membuntuti aku". Naruto terperangah mendengar penjelasan Hinata,iapun juga bersedih atas meninggalnya kecelakaan yang menyebabkan seluruh anggota keluarga Hinata meninggal.

"Aku turut bersedih". Naruto menundukan kepalanya sebentar dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Apa benar kamu dapat melihat hantu?"dengan tatapan intens dan penasaran Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Kau lihat nenek itu". Tunjuk Hinata. Naruto ikut melihat kearah nenek tersebut."Nenek tersebut baru berapa hari ini kehilangan seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih,anjing itu ada disamping nenek tersebut.". namun yang Naruto lihat hanya nenek itu sendiri. Naruto yang penasaran pun menghampiri nenek tersebut.

"Maaf,apakah nenek mempunyai anjing putih kecil?"Tanya Naruto

"Iya,tapi baru saja meninggal 3hari yang lalu." Ucap nenek itu sedih. Naruto yang mendengar itu terperanjak kaget. "maaf nek!" Naruto meninggalkan nenek tersebut yang masih bersedih dan kembali menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau benar"pekik Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Naruto mendengarkan cerita Hinata tentang kemampuannya dan soal saat memegang lengan Naruto dapat membuat hantu itu menghilang. Narutopun mendengarkan Hinata,dia merasa semakin ingin melindungi gadis itu. Haripun telah menjelang senja dan Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk pulang. Mereka pulang bersama saat melewati toko itu,Hinata melihat hantu pria tersebut dan Naruto langsung memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari hantu itu hilang langsung memandang ke tangan mungilnya,dan terkejut saat tangan kekar berwarna tan tengah menggenggam tangannya. Semburat merah menghiasi mereka berdua.

 _ **_skip time_**_

Sudah seminggu semenjak pengakuan Hinata kepada Naruto. Dan ternyata Naruto tak sedikitpun menghindari Hinata malah semakin dekat dan seakan ingin melindungi Hinata.

"Hinata…"teriak Naruto dengan semangat. Hinata menoleh kearah pintu kelas melihat Naruto dengan pakaian klub basketnya,yang beberapa minggu ini telah diikuti kegiatan tersebut.

"Hari ini kita tak dapat pulang bersama,karna latihan basket sepertinya sampai malam,aku takut jika kelamaan menungguku kamu akan dikelilingi hantu yang berada di sekolah ini." Aku pun cuman bergidik mendengar kata kata Naruto.

"Ba..Baiklah".Hinata pun berjalan keluar kelas dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Hinata berjalan dengan gontai. 'Hah..ternyata berjalan sendiri tidak menyenangkan'. Batin Hinata

Hinata berjalan melewati toko tersebut dan seperti biasa dia melihat hantu pria tertusuk pisau itu dengan tatapan yang berkata minta tolong,Hinata yang tak begitu mengerti pun hanya berlari menuju apertemennya. Namun,ternyata hantu tersebut mengejarnya sampai ke apertemennya. Hinata berlari masuk kedalam apertemennya,ia tergesa gesa membuka pintu apertemennya. Dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintu dan merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Hinata menutup mata sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" **kau kenapa kelihatan kelelahan sekali"**. Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Matsuri. Hinata menghadap kearah samping kanannya dan mendapati Matsuri menanatap wajah Hinata dengan sangat dekat. Hinata dengan reflex menjauhkan wajahnya yang terkejut.

"kau mengagetkanku saja.."

" **emangnya kenapa kau ngos ngosan seperti itu"**

"hantu pria yang tertusuk pisau yang selalu bediri didepan toko tiba tiba mengejarku sampai kedalam apertemen."

" **maksudmu dia?"** kata Matsuri sambil menunjuk sesuatu kearah pintu apertemen. Perasaan Hinata tiba tiba jadi tak menentu dan melihat jari telunjuk Matsuri dan mengikuti arahnya,dan ketika wajah Hinata tiba tiba berubah pucat.

"hah…"pekik Hinata. Hantu pria tersebut berdiri di depan pintu apertemen Hinata. Dengan keberaniannya,dia mencoba bertanya…

"kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?"

" **to..lo..ng..a..ku.."**. kata hantu tersebut sambil memohon kepada Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas beratnya,dan ketakutannya tiba tiba menghilang. Hinata tak akan pernah tega melihat siapapun menggunakan kekuatan puppy eyesnya,walaupun itu untuk hantu yang dapat membuat Hinata takut sekalipun.

"apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu". Hantu itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **MATAHARI**

 _ **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea Master Sun**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, gaje,OOC,dan Alur kecepatan

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview cerita ini. Akhirnya aku dapat melanjutkan cerita ini

Happy Reading

 _ **Episode Sebelumnya :**_

 _ **hah…"pekik Hinata. Hantu pria tersebut berdiri di depan pintu apertemen Hinata. Dengan keberaniannya,dia mencoba bertanya…**_

 _ **"kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?"**_

 _ **"to..lo..ng..a..ku..". kata hantu tersebut sambil memohon kepada Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas beratnya,dan ketakutannya tiba tiba menghilang. Hinata tak akan pernah tega melihat siapapun menggunakan kekuatan puppy eyesnya,walaupun itu untuk hantu yang dapat membuat Hinata takut sekalipun.**_

 _ **"apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu". Hantu itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata.**_

Chapter 4

Di sebuah ruang tamu yang tak begitu besar terdapat seorang manusia berambut indigo panjang, dan 2 hantu. Mereka duduk tenang di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu?". Tanya Hinata sambil menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dengan pelan.

" **Aku ingin Hinata-san membujuk anak-anakku agar tidak menjual toko itu…."**

"kenapa paman tau namaku?". Sela Hinata

" **Aku mendengarnya saat kekasihmu menyebut namamu"**

"Kekasih?"

" **Pemuda berambut pirang,yang sering berjalan bersamamu bukan itu kekasihmu?"**. Tanya paman hantu itu kembali.

"Bu..Bu..Bukan,,dia hanya teman". Jawab Hinata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan wajah Hinata pun memerah. "lanjutkan ceritamu tadi paman".

" **Hm..aku ingin mereka mengembangkan toko yang telah aku rintis dari nol tersebut".** Ucap paman hantu itu menunduk sedih

"Baiklah". Paman hantu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata

" **Terima kasih nak Hinata".** Hinata tersenyum melihat paman tersebut tersenyum

 **Hinata POV**

Ah,mungkin taka pa aku membantu paman hantu itu. Entah mengapa hatiku tak dapat menolak permintaan tolong paman itu.

"Baiklah aku mau membersihkan diri dulu". Pamitku kepada Matsuri dan paman itu. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Aku membersihkan diri dengan mandi dan merebahkan diriku di atas kranjang _king size_ dan mencoba memejamkan mataku. Namun,aku tau itu tak akan membuatku tertidur nyeyak karna aku tau aku masih takut jika tiba tiba ada hantu yang mengambil alih tubuhku.

 _ **_skip time_**_

Seperti biasa aku tak dapat tidur dengan nyeyak. Aku telah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku berada di depan pintu apertemenku, berjalan menuju lift yang berada di ujung lorong apertemen.

 **Ting.** Pintu lift pun terbuka dan ternyata Naruto sudah berada di dalam lift,Naruto tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku pun membalas senyumnya dengan senyum terbaikku. Aku masuk ke dalam lift dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Dan tak terasa sudah sampai di lantai 1, kami berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan apertemen, berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Pulang dengan selamat kemarin,tak melihat hantu toko itu". Tanya Naruto, aku pun menghela nafasku

"Sepertinya lihat ya". Tanya Naruto kembali. Akupun menceritakan kejadian yang aku alami kemarin. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih relax saat dapat menceritakan sesuatu dengan Naruto.

"Hm..Baiklah aku akan membantumu untuk menemui anak anak paman hantu toko itu". Aku pun terpekik kaget, kenapa Naruto mau membantu?aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Sebelu aku buka suara Naruto telah menyelanya. "Aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu, karna aku suka membantu kamu Hinata-chan". Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuat hatiku hangat. Perjalanan tak terasa, kami pun tiba di sekolah.

 _ **_skip time_**_

 **Teng..tong..teng..tong..**

Aku menghela nafas lega, karna bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Aku membereskan peralatan belajarku. Aku melihat Naruto pun sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya.

"Ne..Hinata-chan,kapan kau akan menemui anak anak paman hantu itu?"

"Hari ini,pulang sekolah".

"Aku akan menemanimu"

Kami berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju toko dekat apertemen kami. Aku akan menemui anak-anak paman itu agar paman dapat ke surge dengan tenang.

Aku dan Naruto telah sampai didepan toko paman dan melihat di depan toko tersebut ada tulisan

 **Di jual**

 **Hub. 083XXXXXX**

Aku pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu toko tersebut. Naruto berjalan di belakangku. Naruto memegang tanganku, aku menatapnya kulihat kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum menandakan aku baik baik saja. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkanku melanjutka jalanku. Aku masuk kedalam toko itu ku lihat paman hantu itu duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela,aku tersenyum kea rah paman hantu itu,dan dia membalasnya.

"Permisi..". Ucapku . tak berapa lama keluar seorang pemuda kurang lebih berumur 27 tahun berambut merah dan bermanik hitam pekat.

"Siapa kamu,da nada perlu apa". Jawabnya dengan kasar. Naruto terlihat geram saat pemuda di depan menanyaiku dengan kasar.

"Tak apa". Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah Naruto. Naruto pun terlihat sedikit lebih tenang

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari ayah Anda". Aku mencoba untuk tidak gugup

"Apa yang kau tau tentang ayahku? Ayahku sudah meninggal 2minggu yang lalu". Katanya dengan masih kasar sambil menyiangkan tangannya di dada. Tiba tiba seorang perempuan datang dari arah belakanng. Perempuat berambut biru pendek.

"Ada apa ini". Tanya perempuan itu.

"ayah kalian berpesan untuk tidak menjual toko ini dan ayah anda ingin kalian mengurusnya secara bersama,…"sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku perempuan berambut biru menyela ucapanku.

"Apa apaan ini, ayah ku sudah meninggal ". Teriak perempuan itu

"Hei,dengarkan Hinata-chan menyelesaikan ucapanya". Naruto sedikit emosi dengan tingkah kedua anak paman hantu tersebut.

Akupun menghela nafas. "Ayah kalian tak akan tenang di surge,jika kalian terus seperti ini. Ayah kalian sedang duduk di dekat jendela itu." Tunjuk ku. Ku perhatikan kedua anak paman hantu memandangi tangan ku yang menunjuk kursi didekat dinding. Yang perempuan terlihat terisak yang laki laki menunduk. Entahlah aku tak tau yang mereka rasakan mungkin mereka mulai percaya denganku.

"Ayah…". Panggil perempuan itu sambil menangis

"Maafkan kami". Giliran sang laki laki itu juga ikut terisak. Aku melihat paman hantu itu tersenyum ke arahku dan sedetik kemudian menghilang. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Naruto yang melihatku menangis mendekap tubuhku dari belakang dan menuntunku pergi meninggalkan toko itu.

"Ternyata leganya membantu orang lain walaupun itu hantu". Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Aku pun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Akupun menghadap langit biru yang cerah, dan tersenyum ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

 **Hinata POV End**

 _ **_skip time_**_

Hinata turun menuju meja makan. Ia telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, dan telah menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak samping kananya. Hinata mencomot roti bakar yang ada di meja makan, Matsuri melayang menatap Hinata.

" **Ne Hinata-chan, kemarin kamu sudah menemui anak-anak paman itu?"**.

"Ya, seperti itulah". Matsuri mendengus sebal dengan jawaban Hinata.

 **Ting..tong..**

Bel apertemen rumah Hinata berbunyi dia berjalan dan membuka pintu apertemennya. Dan ekspresi Hinata terkejut melihat seseorang di depan pintu apertemennya.

"Na..Naruto-kun". Hinata menutup mulutnya

"Ohayo,Hinata-chan. Mau berangkat sekolah bareng?"kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya

"Ha'i…". Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam apertemennya dan memakai sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Hinata yang melihat Matsuri di belakangnya tersenyum, "Aku berangkat dulu ya". Pamit Hinata ke pada Matsuri. Matsuri mengangguk menimpali ucapan Hinata. Naruto hanya terbengong menanggapi apa yang dilakukaan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari kebengonggan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Matsuri, hantu anak sekolah yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan". Terang Hinata

"Oh..". Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan meninggalkan apertemen mereka dan menuju tempat mereka untuk menuntut ilmu.

 _ **_skip time_**_

 **Teng..tong..teng…**

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, para siswa berhamburan keluar menuju tempat unruk mengisi perut mereka yang mulai berdemo. Hinata hanya menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan buku untuk mengisi waktu istirahatnya karna ia tak dapat ke kantin. Bukan ia tak punya uang buat beli makanan, tapi karna disana ada hantu pria yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau tak kekantin?". Tanya Naruto yang tiba tiba sudah berada disamping Hinata

"Hah..kenapa harus tanya seharusnya kau tau kenapa aku tak kekantin". Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang mungkin tak gatal.

"Kalou gitu aku kekantin ya?kau mau titip apa".

"Seperti biasa". Hinata tersenyum manis menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Namun,….

"Narotu-kun….". naruto menoleh kearah si pemanggil

"Terima kasih ". Lanjut Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata. Dan Hinata melanjutkan membaca buku yang sempat tertunda karna kehadiran naruto. Namun,hawa dingin tiba tiba menjalar di belakang Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari itu segera menutup buku yang dibaca, dan ingin segera lari keluar. Namun,sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan langkah kaki Hinata.

" **To..To..Tolong".** hinata berbalik mencari sosok yang meminta tolong namun, ia tak menemukan siapa siapa disana.

" **To..To..long".**

"Siapa?". Teriak Hinata ketakutan. Hinata mencoba menggerakan kakinya keluar kelas. Namun, tiba tiba berdiri seseorang perempuan berambut merah panjang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata namun, yang membuat Hinata terpekik antara takut dan terkejut karna sosok itu transparan. Dan sosok transparan itu sendang melayang di depan Hinata.

"HAH…". Pekik Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hai minna…terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya. Akhirnya saya dapat melanjutkan chapter4**

 **Hore…dan saya ingin memberitahukan pada minna, bahwa cerita ini terinspirasi dari DRAMA KOREA MASTER SUN. sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Dan mohon reviewnya**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **MATAHARI**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea Master Sun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, gaje,OOC,dan Alur kecepatan

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview cerita ini. Akhirnya aku dapat melanjutkan cerita ini

Happy Reading

 _ **Episode Sebelumnya:**_

" _ **To..To..Tolong". hinata berbalik mencari sosok yang meminta tolong namun, ia tak menemukan siapa siapa disana.**_

" _ **To..To..long".**_

" _ **Siapa?". Teriak Hinata ketakutan. Hinata mencoba menggerakan kakinya keluar kelas. Namun, tiba tiba berdiri seseorang perempuan berambut merah panjang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata namun, yang membuat Hinata terpekik antara takut dan terkejut karna sosok itu transparan. Dan sosok transparan itu sendang melayang di depan Hinata.**_

" _ **HAH…". Pekik Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya.**_

Chapter 5

Hinata terdiam di tempat tubuhnya terasa tak bisa di gerakan. Hantu gadis berambut merah berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya hantu itu semakin dekat , namun tiba tiba hantu itu menghilang, dan Hinata merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya saat Hinata membuka matanya, ia melihat Naruto tengah memeluknya. Hinata membelakkan matanya, Naruto memeluknya semakin erat.

"Na..Na..Naruto-kun". Panggil Hinata pelan, namun Naruto dapat mendengar panggilan Hinata. Naruto memandang manik Hinata seperti terhipnotis mereka berdua terdiam di tempat .

"Ehem.."deheman seseorang engintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Hinata pun menarik dirinya dari pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kalian menghalangi jalan". Suara datar Sasuke membuat mereka melihat keseliling mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ternyata mereka menjadi tontonan gratis warga KHS.

"Eh…" Naruto menggaruk dengan kikuk. Karna malu akhirnya Hinata berlari keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah. Naruto pun mengejar Hinata yang berlari.

"Hah..hah.."Hinata merasa lelah karna sedari tadi berlari

"Hinata-chan…". Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu atap.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?". Tanya Hinata sambil tetap mengatur nafasnya

"Aku mengkhawitarkanmu". Seru Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Naruto memegang pundak Hinata agar menghadap ke arahnya. Namun, Hinata tetap menundukkan wajahnya

"Kenapa kamu menunduk Hinata-chan?"

"Aku malu Naruto-kun"

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Hinata yang sedang menunduk. "Kenapa malu?". Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto, wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

"Oh, ya Hinata-chan,tadi di depan pintu kelas kau melihat apa"

"Hm…aku melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah memakai seragam sekolah kita". Terang Hinata

Naruto terdiam mendengar cerita Hinata, Hinata pun menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku Namikaze Naruto akan selalu melindungi Hyuga Hinata dari apapun termasuk hantu". Teriak Naruto lantang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas langit. Hinata yang melihat kasungguhan Naruto tersenyum lembut. Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi berdebar debar jantungnya.

"Baiklah..aku selalu percaya kepadamu Naruto-kun". Hinata tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Naruto jadi blushing mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyuman Hinata yang sangat manis.

"Kenapa para hantu itu mengejarmu Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di atas dagu sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Mungkin karna hanya aku yang dapat melihat mereka, dan apat berkomunikasi dengan mereka,tapi kata Matsuri…". Hinata menggantungkan kata katanya dan mengikat kata kata Matsuri semalam saat Hinata bertanya macam itu pada Matsuri.

 **Flashback ON**

"Ne Matsuri-chan,kenapa para hantu selalu mengejar ngejar aku".tanya Hinata sambil tetap membalik balikkan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Matsuri memandang Hinata dan tersenyum.

" **Begini Hinata-chan,karna manusia yang telah meninggal menjadi arwah dan dalam kehidupan kita(arwah/hantu)hanya akan melihat kegelapan. Namun,saat mereka melihatmu atau berada di dekatmu mereka akan menerima sebuah cahaya".** Hinata menatap Matsuri sedikit bingung, Matsuri yang mengerti kebingungan Hinata tersenyum dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" **Jadi intinya kau seperti MATAHARI di antara para hantu".** Hinata hanya bisa terbengong se akan terrkaget dengan ucapan Matsuri. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

 **Flashback OFF**

Naruto yang mendengarkan cerita Hinata mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"Kau emang seperti matahari yang bersinar Hinata". Lalu tersenyum cerah. Hinata hanya menunduk blusing.

 _ **_skip time_**_

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian hantu gadis merah. Namun, Hinata merasa masih tidak tenang karena hantu tersebut masih mengekor Hinata. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi ekstra dalam menjaga Hinata.

"Aku lelah". Gumam Hinata. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya masih bisa mendengar gumaman Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Hinata bersandar di pagar atap sambil menutup matanya. Naruto yang melihat itu menatap takjum kearah Hinata takjub, melihat gadis disampingnya seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit. Hinata yang merasa di perhatikan manengok kearah pemuda yang menatapnya lalu semburat merah pun bertengger manis di wajah Hinata.

" **tolong aku".** Tiba tiba suara itu membuat Hinata berjengkit kaget lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh atap dan melihat hantu gadis berambut merah. Hinata sudah tak begitu takut melihat penampakan hantu yang datang dengan tiba tiba lagi. Entah mengapa, semenjak adanya Naruto disisinya Hinata tak pernah takut dengan hantu hantu, namun yang membuat jengah Hinata keberadaan mereka yang selalu mengganggu kehidupan Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang mengetahui pandangan Hinata yang agak berubah sedikit gugup.

"Dia datang lagi". Jawab Hinata singkat. Naruto yang tau pun segera berniat memegang tangan Hinata namun, Hinata menarik tangannya. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata tak ingin di genggamnya pun menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"Aku lelah dikejar olehnya, aku mau tau apa yang dia inginkan dariku", jawab Hinata yang tau Naruto memandangnya dengan heran. Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan cuman mengikuti apa yang mau dilakukan Hinata dengan tetap berpose siaga untuk melindungi Hinata.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku" teriak Hinata kepada hantu berambut merah. Naruto terkejut mendengar teriakan Hinata. Biasanya Hinata bersikap lemah lembut.

" **Tolong aku…"**

"apa yang bisa aku bantu". Naruto menatap Hinata karna dia tidak dapat melihat hantu itu jadi dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan Hinata. Hantu berambut merah mulai menceritakan apa yang dia mau.

 **Flasback ON**

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berjalan di koridor sekolah KHS dengan bersenandung kecil sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak persegi panjang kecil berwarna merah seperti rambutnya. Dengan langkah yang pasti dia berjalan menuju kelas Xll 4.

"Srak…", dia membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat seorang pemuda berwarna rambut sama merahnya sedang berpelukan dengan wanita berambut berwarna coklat. Tanpa basa basi ia menjatuhkan kotak itu dan menimbulkan suara sehingga kedua sesosok di dalam kelas menengok kea rah pintu. Dan pemuda membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di depan pintu berlari meninggalkan kedua manusia tersebut. Sambil menangis….

"Karin….". teriak pemuda sambil mengejar gadis berambut merah aka Karin. Karin tak menggubris panggilan pemuda merah dia berlari dan terus berlari sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Karin hendak menyebrang, tanpa melihat dia terus berlari dan…

"Tin..tin.."

"BRUKKK!". Pemuda merah yang melihat Karin tergeletak dengan banyak darah di depan gerbang sekolah segera berlari menghampiri tubuh yang sudah kelihatan tak berdaya.

"Karin, maafkan aku Karin". Karin membuka matanya dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dan membelai pipinya dengan lembut

"Ti..ti..dak Sa..so..ri..-kun" ucap Karin dengan terbata bata, dan tersenyum manis.

"Jangan banyak bergerak aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit", namun hanya gelengan kepala Karin membuat Sasori semakin menangis.

"Aku…Sa..ngat..men..cin..taimu..sa..so..ri..-kun", Karin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dan seketika menutup matanya dan terjatuhlah tangan putih Karin dari pipi Sasori.

"Tidak Hime jangan tinggalkan aku, aku belum menjelaskan semua ini semua hanya salah paham…KARIN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU". Teriak pemuda itu. Dan hujan pun turun membasahi mereka berdua. Langit pun ikut berduka dengan kepergian Karin.

Dan setelah kejadian terssebut Sasori selalu mengurung dirinya tak pernah keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Karin dan dia tidak pernah menerima kepergian Karin. Hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, Sasori seperti manyat hidup.

 **Flashback Off**

Hinata menagis mendengar cerita hantu berambut merah aka Karin. Hinata pun pernah mendengar kejadian kecelakaan di depan gerbangnya sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Naruto yang bingung menatap Hinata menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku..hiks..akan …hiks..menjelaskannya padamu saat pulang sekolah". Jelas Hinata masih dengan menangis. Naruto pun menggangguk dengan jawaban Hinata

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Karin-san?" tanya Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya

" **Aku mau kalian mengembalikan Sasori-kun seperti dulu lagi"**. Hinata mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan tolong Karin.

 _ **_skip time_**_

Perjalan pulang pun Hinata menceritakan apa yang terjadi di atap sekolah dengan Naruto. Naruto diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, jadi kau akan mendatangi rumah Sasori itu?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu Naruto-kun"

"Aku akan menemanimu"

"Tidak perlu Naruto-kun". Hinata menghibaskan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Tidak aku akan tetap menemanimu walaupun kau menolakku…"ucap Naruto tanpa memperhatikan wajah Hinata karna Naruto malu untuk menatap wajah gadis di sampingnya. Hinata sedikit terperangah namun Hinata masih terdiam untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Naruto.

"Karna aku tak mau kau kenapa napa, aku sayang kamu".semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto dan setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong dengan ucapan Naruto.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Akhirnya aku dapat publish juga chapter 5 ini. Hah,,leganya**

 **Jangan lupa reviwnya…..**

 **Mungkin 3 chapter lagi aku buat End**

 **Terima kasih…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **MATAHARI**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea Master Sun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, gaje,OOC,dan Alur kecepatan

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview cerita ini. Akhirnya aku dapat melanjutkan cerita ini

Happy Reading

 _ **Episode Sebelumnya :**_

 _ **Tidak aku akan tetap menemanimu walaupun kau menolakku…"ucap Naruto tanpa memperhatikan wajah Hinata karna Naruto malu untuk menatap wajah gadis di sampingnya. Hinata sedikit terperangah namun Hinata masih terdiam untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Naruto.**_

" _ **Karna aku tak mau kau kenapa napa, aku sayang kamu".semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto dan setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong dengan ucapan Naruto.**_

Chapter 6

Hinata masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Naruto pun telah menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Namun, Hinata masih berdiri di depan lift apertemennya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun lari" gumam Hinata. Namun, setelah mengerti kata kata Naruto blush wajah Hinata juga ikut memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang masih dengan semburat merah yang masih bertengger manis di wajah tannya.

"Apa yang aku katakan", Naruto masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya kepada Hinata di depan apertemen mereka. Naruto mengajak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya ia mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakannya.

Sementara Hinata masih memikirkan kata kata Naruto. Bahkan Matsuri yang di lewatinya ta di tengoknya sedikit pun. Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan siapa pun. Matsuri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dengan sedikit kasar. Dan akhirnya pun tertidur tanpa memikirkan apa apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian santainya karna hari ini sekolah libur jadi Hinata berencana untuk kerumah Sasori senpai kekasih Karin hantu di sekolh Hinata.

Hinata berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuknya, Hinata menatap keselilinga mencari Matsuri namun tak terlihat.

"Akhir akhir ini Matsuri sering meninggalkan apertemen apa dia sudah ingat tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya." Gumam Hinata

 **Ting..tong..**

Bel apertemen Hinata berbunyi membunyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata meninggalkan masakannya dan berjalan menuju pintu apertemennya. Dan..

"Ohayo Hinata-chan", sapa seseorang di depan pintu

"Naruto-kun"

"Bolehkah aku masuk". Hinata mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto menatap naruto aneh.

Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hinata menghampiri dan ikut duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa Narotu-kun?"

"Aku ingin ikut kau ke rumah Sasori" Naruto berucap malu malu.

"Hm..Baiklah, kita berangkat setelah sarapan?naruto-kun sudah sarapan?" Naruto menggeleng malu. Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur apertemennya.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja makan Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto untuk ikut sarapan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Akasuna. Hinata menatap kertas yang tertulis alamat rumah Akasuna. Yang di berikan Karin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan rumah yang cukup mewah dan sesekali mata Hinata menatap tulisan kertas dan tulisan di samping gerbang megah. Hinata mencoba memencet bel di samping gerbang. Seorang penjaga keluar membuka gerbang megah itu.

"Nona dan tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pejaga gerbang kediaman Akasuna

"Ah..ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Akasuna Sasori" jawab Hinata pada penjaga gerbang.

"Tunggu sebentar". Setelah mengucapkan itu penjaga gerbang masuk ke rumah mewah. Dan tak berapa lama penjaga gerbang itu keluar dengan seorang wanita yang telah berumur.

"Siapa kalian, dan kenapa ingin bertemu dengan cucuku?" tanya nenek nenek itu yang ternyata nenek sasori

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Sasori senpai, kami teman sekolah Sasori Senpai" jawab Naruto

"Hm…Baiklah ikut aku" Naruto dan Hinata berjalan mengikuti nenek. Naruto dan Hinata di persilahkan masuk dan duduk ke dalam rumah.

"Kalian tau keadaan cucuku Sasori selama 6 bulan ini?" Hinata dan Naruto terdiam mendengarkan cerita nenek dari Sasori

"ah, saya belom memperkenalkan diri saya. Panggil saya nenek Chiyo kalian?"

"Saya Hyuga Hinata, dan teman saya Namikaze Naruto." Hinata menunjuk ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi Hinata.

"Hm…apakah kalian ingin bertemu dengan Sasori,?" Hinata menggangguk.

"Tapi kalian tau kan keadaan Sasori sekarang" Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan kata kata nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo berdiri dari duduknya mempersilahkan Hinata dan Naruto menaiki tangga ke lantai dua untuk meenemui Sasori yang berada di kamarnya.

Cklek,pintu kamar terbuka suasana gelap yang jadi pemandangan pertama bagi ketiga pasang mata yang memasukki kamar Sasori.

"Sasori ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu?"namun taka da jawaban dari ucapan nenek Chiyo

Tiba tiba Hinata melihat di sudut kamar sosok Karin yang tengah menatap sendu seseorang yang tengah terduduk memegang ke dua lututnya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Nenek Chiyo bolehkah aku mendekati Sasori senpai" Nenek Chiyo menggangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar Sasori.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasori dan Naruto membuntuti Hinata dari belakang. Hinata jongkok di depan Sasori, dan mencoba membelai rambut sasori karena Karin menyuruh Hinata untuk membelai surai merah Sasori. Ternyata perlakuan Hinata dapat membuat Sasori mengangkat kepelanya dan memandang Hinata yang tengah tersenyum hangat untuknya. Naruto yang tengah melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan Hinata tanpa sadar memegang dada nya merasakan perih yang tak tertahan.

"Karin-chan" gumam sasori

"Bukan aku Hinata, kita satu sekolah senpai" tetap masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Sasori tetap terdiam memandang Hinata.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Karin-san untuk Sasori senpai", mendengar nama Karindi sebut Hinata membuat Sasori menangis semakin kencang dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berulang ulang kali. Hinata hanya miris melihat kejadian di depannya.

Nenek Chiyo yang mendengar tangisan kencang cucu semata wayangnya menghampirinya.

"ada apa ini, kenapa dia histeris seperti ini?"nenek Chiyo membentak Naruto dan Hinata dan mendorong keluar merek berdua dan berjalan menghampiri Sasori yang tengah meraung raung Histeris.

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasori dan berdiri di tangga.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan Karin memasuki tubuhmu dan menyampaikan pesannya sendiri" dengus Naruto sebal

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Hinata

"Kenapa?"

"Naruto-kun, jika tubuhku diambil alih oleh Karin-san gimana kalou tidak di kembalikan dan aku akan menjadi arwah gentanyangan" jelas Hinata

"Kalau begita jangan"sergah Naruto tiba tiba dengan nada khawatir. Ternyata nenek Chiyo mendengarkan pembicaran mereka berdua dari balik pintu kamar Sasori.

"Ehem…"deheman nenek Chiyo membuat mereka terperanjat.

"Maafkan kami nenek Chiyo membuat sasori Histeris" kata Hinata menyesal, Naruto terlihat cuek karna masih sebal dengan perakuan Hinata tadi.

"Tak pa nak Hinata, nak Naruto, mari kita duduk di sofa ruang bawah" Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti nenek Chiyo menuruni tangga.

Dua orang maid membawa nampan berisi minuman dan salah satu maid membawa beberapa cemilan.

"Silahkan Diminum" tawar nenek Chiyo. Hinata dan Naruto meminum minumannya, tiba tiba kepala Naruto dan Hinata menjadi pusing. Dan dengan seketika tubuh mereka terjatuh dan tertidur. Dan nenek Chiyo melebarkan seringainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka matanya, gelap kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Matanya mengerjap ngerjapkan mencari sesuatu yan bisa di lihat. Tubuhnya di bangunkan secara perlahan tangannya meraba raba sesuatu yang dapat di pegang. Berjalan pelan mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu di dalam ruangan itu.

Cklik..lampu pun menyala matanya terpejam seketika dan membuka dengan perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ini kan gudang" gumam Naruto kembali. Pikirannya kembali melayang beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan matanya melebar sempurna dengan pikiran yang panic.

"Hinata, dimana Hinata?"gumam Naruto panic. Berlari kea rah pintu gudang, tangannya memutar mutar kenop pintu. Namun, pintu tak dapat di bukanya.

"Kuso!". Geram Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terbaring di sofa ruang tamu kediaman akasuna. "Sudah kau urus pemuda pirang?" tanya nenek Chiyo kepada 2 anak buahnya. Sambil matanya tetap memandang Hinata.

"Sudah Akasuna-sama" jawab kedua pengawal serempak

"Baguslah..Sekarang angkat gadis ini ke kamar ku" perintah nenek Chiyo. Segera Hinata di pindahkan ke kamar nenek Chiyo .

"Sekarang pergilah" anak buah nenek Chiyo membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan nenek Chiyo dan Hinata berduaan.

"Hei Karin aku tau kau ada disini. Masuklah ketubuh gadis ini dan temuilah Sasori kalian bisa hidup bersama lagi." Teriak nenek Chiyo pada Karin yang dikira ada di dekat mereka. Karin memandang tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa aba aba ke dua Karin pun masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Perlahan mata Hinata membuka, menatap Nenek Chiyo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau Karin kan?" tanya nenek Chiyo memastikan

"Hm..aku ingin bertemu Sasori-kun"

"Cepatlah kau temui dia dan segeralah ke bandara kita akan pergi meninggalkan Negara ini secepatnya" perintah nenek Chiyo pada Karin yang ada di dalam tubuh Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto masih berfikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari gudang ini, pikirannya masih berkutat dengan Hinata.

"Apa Hinata baik baik saja." Gumam Naruto

"Gimana kalou ada hantu yang memasuki tubuhnya" Naruto mencekram rambut pirangnnya frustasi

"Aku harus keluar dari gudang ini". Naruto mencari alat untuk membuka gudang, sampai ia menemukan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna hitam. Matanya langsung berbinar binar dan tanpa komando ia langsung membuka pintu gudang menggunakan jepit rambut.

Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto berhasil membuka pintu gudang yang menyekapnya. Ia berjalan keluar perlahan melihat kanan kiri jika ada orang rumah kediaman Akasuna menyadari dirinya. Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah yang cukup panjang tiba tiba pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat seketika ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di sebuah ruangan entah apa namanya.

"Emanknya apa yang akan dilakukan nenek Chiyo kepada gadis indigo tadi"kata seseorang kepada temannya Naruto yang mendengar gadis indigo pikirannya langsung melayang kea rah Hinata.

"Entahlah" jawab temannya singkat.

"Trus kenapa juga kita cepat cepat memesankan tiket pesawat untuk gadis itu"

"Kau cerewet sekali!sudahlah biarkan saja yang penting kita segera siapkan keberangkatan mereka ke Paris malam ini". Naruto yang mendengar seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"Apa!Hinata akan di bawa ke paris oleh nenek itu?"gumam Naruto pelan

Setelah kedua bawahan nenek Chiyo pergi menjauh Naruto segera bergegas mencari ke beradaan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata atau Karin menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sendu. Tubuhnya terduduk tangannya terulur membelai surai merah Sasori.

"Sasori, aku membawa Karin untukmu" kata nenek Chiyo yang berada di samping Hinata. Sasori menatap neneknya seketika dan melihat neneknya tersenyum hangat. Sasori menatap Hinata yang ada di depannya tiba tiba tangannya mendorong Hinata dengan keras.

"DIA BUKAN KARIN-CHAN PERGI DARI SINI!"teriak Sasori

"Tenanglah Sasori memang dia bukan Karin, tapi jiwanya Karin arwah Karin telah masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis itu" nenek Chiyo mencoba menjelaskan pada cucu semata wayangnya.

"TIDAK!" teriakkan Sasori semakin kencang. Hinata mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya dan menghampiri Sasori.

"Sasori-kun!kenapa kau jadi seperti ini" Sasori yang mendengar ucapan Hinata memandang tajam kea rah Hinata.

"Aku Karin, aku meminjam tubuh gadis ini hanya untuk bilang bahwa hidupmu masih panjang dan lanjutkan masa depanmu, aku memaafkanmu aku tak akan tenang di surge bila kau terus seperti ini". Suara Hinata menjadi serak karena menahan tangis. Sasori menunduk air matanya tak dapat di tahan lagi tangis Sasori pun pecah.

"Apa yang kau katakana Karin?kau harus ikut kami ke Paris dan hidup bahagia bersama Sasori" bentak nenek Chiyo pada Hinata atau Karin. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Hidupku bukan disini lagi"

"TIDAK"nenek Chiyo menarik tangan Hinata dan "SASORI CEPAT PERSIAPKAN KEBERANGKATAN KITA KE PARIS MALAM INI JUGA!" sasri masih tak bergeming dan tiba tiba pintu di buka paksa dan seorang pemuda jabrik kuning menarik Hinata ke pelukannya dan Karin keluar dari tubuh Hinata dan Hinata pingsan di pelukan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melangkahkan kaki perlahan dan tiba tiba mendengar teriakan.

"TIDAK-"

"-SASORI CEPAT PERSIAPKAN KEBERANGKATAN KITA KE PARIS MALAM INI JUGA!"

"Itu kan suara nenek Chiyo"gumam Naruto. Langsung Naruto menuju asal teriakan dan setelah menemukan asal teriakan yang ternyata di dalam kamar Sasori tanpa ragu ragu Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Sasori dan menari Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" teriak nenek Chiyo naruto menyeringai mendengar kata kata nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tak akan mengijinkan membawa pergi Hinata-"mata Naruto menatap tajam kea rah nenek Chiyo dan beralih memandang Sasori tajam yang masih menunduk dan menangis

"-dan kau jangan seperti ini teruslah hidup yang lebih baik jika kau mencintai Karin teruskan hidupmu agar Karin bahagia di sana" lanjut Naruto.

Segera naruto menggendong Hinata keluar dari rumah Akasuna. Sasori pun menangis mendengar penuturan dari pemuda jabrik nenek Chiyo segera memeluk cucunya dan ikut menangis dengan cucunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menggeliat di gendongan Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kegiatan Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Kau sudah sadar?"tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"Eh!"Hinata seketika terkejut dengan keadaannya. "Turunkan aku Naruto-kun" dengan masih tersenyum Naruto menuruti permintaan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menggendongku?"

"Hah!ceritanya panjang". Naruto pun menyeritakan kejadian yang terjadi di kediaman Akasuna.

"Jadi begitunya?"

"hm"

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Taka pa Hinata, sudah kewajibanku menolong gadis yang ku sayang" ucap naruto tanpa sadar.

"Eh!"pekik Hinata

"Ah..ma..maaf mungkin aku lelah" elak Naruto. Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto menutupi semburat merah di sekitar pipnya.

Mereka berjalan dengan berbagai cerita dan tiba-tiba…..

Brakkkk

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan menabrak tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTOOOO-KUN"teriak Hinata.

 **To be continued**

 **Maaf minna baru bisa phublis sekarang soalnya lagi badmood akhir akhir ini.**

 **Tapi semoga feelnya chapter ini dapetnya**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **MATAHARI**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea Master Sun**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, gaje,OOC,dan Alur kecepatan

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview cerita ini. Akhirnya aku dapat melanjutkan cerita ini

Happy Reading

 _ **Cerita sebelumnya:**_

 _ **Mereka berjalan dengan berbagai cerita dan tiba-tiba…..**_

 _ **Brakkkk**_

 _ **Sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan menabrak tubuh Naruto.**_

" _ **NARUTOOOO-KUN"teriak Hinata.**_

Chapter 7

Hinata menunggu di balik pintu ICU dengan wajah khawatir. Sesekali matanya melirik kea rah pintu ICU. Sudah hampir 2jam tapi dokter yang menolong Naruto tak keluar juga. Hinata merosotkan tubuhnya ke dinding rumah sakit wajahnya tertutup kedua telapak tangannya. Karna tak ingin seseorang pun yang melihat dirinya menangis.

Cklek

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dan segera berlari setelah tahu bahwa seorang wanita setengah baya berambut pirang keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya Dok?"tanya Hinata cepat

"Hm...semoga dia dapat melewati masa kritisnya"ucap Dokter wanita

Hinata hanya menghela nafas sedikit bersyukur. Seketika dia melihat perawat yang mendorong tempat tidur pasien di atasnya terdapat tubuh pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Segera Hinata mengikuti suster yang membawa Naruto ke ruang rawat.

.

.

.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang rawat Naruto. Hinata menatap wajah tan yang terlihat pucat. Tangan Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto seakan menyalurkan kekuatan untuk pemuda pirang itu.

"Sembuhkanlah Naruto-kun,akan ku tukar apapun untuk membuat dia tersenyum kembali" doa Hinata.

Seketika Hinata teringat untuk memberi kabar untuk keluarga Naruto. hinata berdiri dan mengambil Handphone Naruto mencari nama orang tua Naruto. setelah menemukan nama Kaa-san di phonebook Hinata segera melakukan panggilan.

Tut..tut..tut..

"Moshi moshi" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang

"Ha…lo..apa be..nar..ini..orang tua Naruto Namikaze?"tanya Hinata sedikit gugup dan terbata

"Benar..ini siapa?kenapa Hp anak saya bisa bersama Anda?" tanya balik Kaa-san Naruto

"Saya Hinata Hyuga teman Naruto. saya ingin mengabarkan bahwa anak anda ada di rumah sakit Konoha karna mengalami kecelakaan"

"APA!"segera Hinata menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya

"Baik,saya akan segera kerumah Sakit sekarang tolong jaga anak saya"

"Ha'I"

Dan mematikan sambungan telepon dan mendekati Naruto duduk kembali di samping ranjang Naruto.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di café samping jendela. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan mengira ia tengah menunggu seseorang atau hanya sendiri. Namun, siapa sangka ternyata ia tengah berbincang dengan gadis manis memakai seragam sekolah.

"Jadi sekarang dia tengah dekat pemuda kuning itu?"

" **hm.."**

"terima kasih kau telah menjaganya Matsuri-chan"

" **Sama sama Toneri-kun, aku senang membantumu"**

"pulanglah,aku takut Hinata mencarimu"

" **Hm.."**

Toneri masih terdiam di café sambil memperhatikan orang berlalu lalang setelah kepergian Matsuri. Ternyata Toneri sama seperti Hinata dapat melihat arwah.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu Hime?" gumam Toneri

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk di depan kursi tunggu di kamar VIP ruang rawat Naruto. karna di dalam kedua orang tua Naruto tengah menunggu kesadaran naruto. tiba tiba ayah Naruto keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto terlihat panik. Hinata terkejut segera ia berlari menghampiri ayah Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto paman?"

"Ia mengalami kritis" Hinata tersentak dan jatuh terduduk dilantai ia hanya memandang ayah Naruto yang tengah mencari dokter. Tiba tiba cahaya putih menyilaukan membuat Hinata memandang intens dan terdapat sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata terbangub dan berdiri menghadap Naruto.

" **Ternyata benar kau terang seperti matahari"** Hinata hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

" **Ada yang ingin aku katakana Hinata-chan"**

" **Aishiteru Hinata-chan…"** setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi menghilang hinata berteriak Histeris. Ibu Naruto yang tengah menunggu diluar hanya menatap sendu Hinata, ia hampiri Hinata.

"Tenanglah nak,Naru-kun anak yang kuat aku yakin ia dapat melewati ini." Hinata terdiam dan masih menangis karena ia tau arwah Naruto telah menghampirinya dan itu berarti ia telah tiada. Tak lama dokter keluar

"Gimana anak saya Dok?" tanya ayah Naruto

"Dia koma" ucapan dokter membuat tiga orang disana terdiam tak dapat melakukan apa apa. Hinata berlari keluar rumah sakit Kushina ibu Naruto tak dapat mencegah Hinata karna ia tau Hinata juga sedih seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berlari ia tak sadar ternyata ia menuju taman dekat sekolahnya ia tak merasa takut dengan hantu hantu di sekitarnya. Yang ia khawatirkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sana.

Pluk..

" **Kenapa kau sedih?"** Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Matsuri tengah memandangnya khawatir

"Kenapa kau disini?"

" **Kau lupa aku hantu, dan aku bisa ada dimana aja"** Hinata terdiam Matsuri yang mengetahui kesedihan Hinata mencoba bertanya.

" **Ceritakanlah siapa tau membantu"** Hinata menceritakan apa yang tengah Naruto alami.

" **Oh…menurutku ia belum meninggal namun, terjebak ke dalam dunia lain."** Hinata terdiam Matsuri mengelus dagunya berfikir.

" **Mungkin ia bisa membatu"** ucapan Matsuri membuat Hinata menatap Matsuri seketika.

.

.

.

Hinata termenung ia tak mengerti kenapa Matsuri membawanya kemari.

"Ketuklah pintunya Hinata-chan" Matsuri membuka suaranya karena jengah melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi cuman memandangi pintu kayu di depannya.

Tok..tok..

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata mengetuk pintu itu terbukalah dan tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah tersenyum memandangnya.

"Masuklah Hinata" Hinata terkejut kenapa pemuda di depannya bisa tau namanya. Hinata masuk mengikuti pemuda di depannya.

"Ano…em.."

"Ya" pemuda itu berbalik dan menghadap Hinata

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" pemuda itu tersenyum

"Kau benar melupakanku?"dengan masih tersenyum menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya

"Gomen aku benar lupa siapa kamu?"

"Baiklah Hinata aku akan menjelaskan nanti,sekarang duduklah"Hinata menuruti pemuda di depannya.

"Namaku Toneri Ootsuki, dan kita emang pernah ketemu saat kau mengalami koma selam tiga tahun,saat kau menjadi arwah gentayangan aku yang menemanimu" jelas pemuda yang bernama Toneri

"Jadi kau juga dapat melihat Hantu"

"ya,dan aku juga mengenal hantu yang ada di belakangmu" Hinata menoleh kea rah Matsuri Matsuri hanya tersenyum manis.

"sebenarnya dia tidak lupa dengan kejadian sebelum dia meninggal,aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menjagamu dari hantu hantu jahat yang ingin mengambil tubuhmu"

"APA!"

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan" ucap matsuri sedikit menyesal

"Sudahlah Hinata,aku akan membantumu mengembalikan arwah pemuda kuning kembali ke tubuhnya, tapi…jika ia sudah kembali ia akan melupakan kebersamaan kalian,apa kau siap?" hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Toneri.

'jadi apa yang dia katakana semuanya ia tak ingat,apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Hinata

"Jadi gimana Hinata?" Hinata tersentak

"Baiklah…apapun yang terjadi aku terima". Setelah memberi keputusan Toneri segera melakukan ritual untuk menarik Naruto dari alam lain untuk kembali ke tubuhnya.

.

.

Naruto tengah berada di ruangan dengan satu kursi di tengah,ia berjalan menuju kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di tengah ruangan tiba tiba sebuah cahaya menerobos masuk tanpa komando Naruto mengikuti arah cahaya itu dan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

.

.

"Dia sudah sadar" tanpa aba aba Hinatab langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit tanpa mengingat apa yang di ucapkan oleh Toneri tadi.

Sampai dirumah sakit ia langsung menuju kekamar rawat Naruto. di depan pintu kamar rawat Hinata bertemu dengan Minato ayah Naruto.

"Hinata-chan masuklah Naruto sudah sadar" Hinata masuk ke dalam di sana ia melihat Naruto tengah bercakap dengan ibunya. Ketika Kushina melihat Hinata.

"Kemarilah Hinata-chan" naruto kebingungan ketika melihat Hinata mendekat. Seperti tak asing pikirannya dipaksa untuk mengingat namun nihil ia lupa.

"Kamu siapa?" Hinata baru teringat dengan ucapan Toneri hatinya mencelos sakit.

"APa yang kau katakana Naruto-kun bukannya ia temanmu" sela Kushina

"Taka pa bibi mungkin benturan yang mengakibatkan ia sedikit lupa dengan memorynya" ucap Hinata

"Yang dikatakan Hinata betul, tadi dokter juga bilang begitu" sela Minato

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu paman, bibi" Hinata pun keluar ruangan sambil menahan tangis Kushina yang menyadari itu ikut merasa sedih.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit. Toneri menjadi anak baru di mana Hinata bersekolah menjadi teman sekelas. Naruto belum ingat tentang siapa Hinata, namun dia ingat semua teman teman sekolahnya. Namun, pandangan mata shapire Naruto tetap tak beranjak dari gadis berambut indigo yang berada di depannya.

Naruto POV

Siapa dia?apa aku sangat mengenalnya?kenapa pikiranku tak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi aku mengenal lainnya kenapa aku tak mengenalnya.

"Huh…kepalaku sakit" entah kenapa tiba tiba kepalaku merasa sakit sangat sakit saat aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya.

"Naruto-kun,kau kenapa?" aku langsung mengadahkan pandanganku ke depan kulihat gadis yang selalu menghantui pikiranku menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak,aku tidak apa apa hanya sedikit pusing" bohongku

"Ada apa dengan Naruto Hinata-chan?"tiba tiba seorang pemuda bersurai putih menghampiri kami berdua.

"Entah dia mengerang mungkin kepalanya pusing"jawab Hinata khawatir terhadapku.

"Aku tidak apa apa Hinata" bohongku kembali.

"Betulkah?"tanya Hinata tak percaya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menyakinkan dia.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kantin Hinata-chan?" ajak pemuda bersurai putih pada Hinata.

"Tapi gimana dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Tak apa pergilah Hinata" namun Hinata masih enggan untuk meninggalkanku sendiri, ada sedikit rasa senang di hatiku ketika Hinata enggan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Kurasa dia sudah tidak apa apa Hinata-chan" suara Toneri menyadarkan kesenanganku sesaat. Aku merasa sebal dengan ucapan Toneri ingin sekali aku tonjok muka bersihnya. Namun Hinata masih enggan untuk meninggalkanku.

"Pergilah" ucapku sedikit kesal bukan aku kesal pada Hinata tapi aku kesal pada pemuda di samping Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata dengan sedikit enggan pergi meninggalkanku yang menatap punggung mereka berdua. Ada rasa sakit menjalar di hatiku. Apakah ini yang dinamakan aku cintadia?tapi siapa dia?kepalaku kembali terasa pusing kurebahkan kepaku di atas meja untuk meredam sakitnya.

Naruto POV End

.

.

Hinata duduk di depan Toneri dengan pikiran berkecambuk. Hinata sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto. walaupun naruto tidak mengingatnya namun, perasaan ini tak dapat dihilangkan. Ia tau bahwa ia mencintai Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"tanya Toneri. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Gimana?apa kau jadi ikut ke Korea denganku?"

"Ya,setelah kita lulus aku akan ikut denganmu ke Korea" jawab Hinata dengan lesu

"Tapi jika kau tak siap meninggalkannya aku takakan memaksamu untuk ikut denganku?"

"Takapa,aku akan tetap ikut denganmu ke Korea, mungkin itu bisa melupakannya. Dan aku bisa memulai hidup baru disana"

Toneri tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

.

.

.

Tak terasa telah menginjak hari kelulusan siswa siswi kelas XII Senior High Scholl telah bersiap di aula untuk melakukan acara Wisuda. Naruto dan yang lain pun ikut untuk melakukan upacara kelulusan. Mata shapire Naruto tak berhenti menelusuri gadis yang hampir setahun telah membuat pikirannya penuh. Namun matanya tak menemukan sosok gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Pluk.. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang di temukan gadis bersurai pink tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu Naruto?"tanya Sakura

"Aku tak menemukan Hinata apa dia tak datang?"

"Apa semalam kau tak diberi tahu bahwa dia hari ini akan berangkat ke Korea?" . pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto terkejut. entah kenapa seketika kakinya melangkah keluar aula untuk menuju ke bandara.

Naruto POV

Sial, kenapa aku harus berlari untuk mengejarnya kenapa aku begitu takut kehilangannya padahal aku pun tak begitu akrab dengannya. Kakiku terus berlari namun,….

"AWAS!" teriakkan seseorang menghentikan lariku. Kepalaku menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Seketika aku terpatung tubuhku membaku. Dengan jarak beberapa meter di depanku terdapat sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang. Aku memejamkan mataku. Tak tau apa yang akan terjadi tiba tiba pikiranku kembali melayang pada setahun yang lalu dimana saat aku tertabrak mobil. Aku mengingat siapa tiba tubuhku jatuh ke tanah aku tak dapat merasakan apa apa lagi. Oh, Tuhan apa ini balasanku karena aku melupakan gadis yang aku cintai.

Naruto POV End

.

.

.

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya atap yang berwarna putih. Naruto melihat kekanan ada seseorang yang tengan menidurkan kepalanya disamping kanannya. Tangan Naruto megelus rambut panjang.

"Hinata"gumamnya. Menyadari ada pergerakan di rambutnya seseorang yang ternyata wanita mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang sudah sadarkan diri ia langsung terlihat senang.

"Minato-kun…Minato-kun" teriak wanita yang ada disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Kaa-san?"tanya Naruto

"ya,nak kau sudah sadar?apa yang sakit?"tanya Kushina yang ternyata ibu Naruto. Minato menghampiri putra tunggalnya dan istrinya.

"Apa yang terjadi kaa-san tou-san?"

"Kau hampir mengalami kecelakaan mobil?"kata kata Kushina mengingatkan Naruto dengan kejadian tentang dirinya yang akan tertabrak mobil.

"Aku harus ke bandara, Hinata-chan akan pergi ke Korea"ucap naruto sambil segera turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah mengingat Hinata?"Naruto mengangguk dan segera turun tapi Minato mencegahnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto,kau baru saja terbangun dari tidurmu selama seminggu" Naruto tercengang dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Jadi aku sudah kehilangan Hinata-chan, aku benar benar bodoh"teriak Naruto sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

Ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa terdiam melihat putra semata wayangnya menangis.

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **MATAHARI**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea Master Sun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, gaje,OOC,dan Alur kecepatan

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview cerita ini. Akhirnya aku dapat melanjutkan cerita ini

Happy Reading

Chapter 8 : LAST STORY

 _ **Cerita sebelumnya :**_

" _ **Kau sudah mengingat Hinata?"Naruto mengangguk dan segera turun tapi Minato mencegahnya.**_

" _ **Tenanglah Naruto,kau baru saja terbangun dari tidurmu selama seminggu" Naruto tercengang dengan ucapan ayahnya.**_

" _ **Jadi aku sudah kehilangan Hinata-chan, aku benar benar bodoh"teriak Naruto sambil menangis tersedu sedu.**_

 _ **Ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa terdiam melihat putra semata wayangnya menangis.**_

Chapter 8 :LAST STORY

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Hinata, sekarang pemuda Namikaze menjadi Presdir di Namikaze Corp. kepergian Hinata membuat Naruto menyesal akan ingatan yang melupakan orang yang paling disayangnya. Sudah banyak cara dilakukan Naruto untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata namun, semuanya nihil. Bahkan ia rela membayar dektetive termahal di Jepang untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Apa aku harus berhenti mencarimu Hinata?"gumam Naruto

Cklek….Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dari jendela kea rah pintu ruangan kerjanya. Terlihat perubahan di raut wajah Naruto, melihat kedatangan orang yang datang.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto antusias

"Ada sedikit kabar gembira untukmu?"seringai Shikamaru, membuat Naruto tidak sabar mendengarnya.

"Hinata, sudah kembali ke Jepang namun, kami belum tau dimana dia tinggal"sedikit senyum terpatri di wajah Naruto. apa yang dilakukannya selama 8 tahun ini membuahkan hasil. Penantiannya tak sia sia.

"Baiklah…cari dimana dia tinggal" Shikamaru hanya sedikit tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo pendek sebahu duduk di kursi taman, ia tutup matanya. Pikirannya melayang sikapnya yang tenang menambah kesan dewasa pada dirinya.

"Sudah 8 tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang ternyata aku merindukannya" gumaman gadis itu dan senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan taman. Kakinya melangkah entah kemana, matanya melihat sekelilingnya. Tibs tiba pandangannya terpaku pada layar tv besar di sebuah gedung besar di tengah tengah kota. Ada gambar seorang pemuda berambut kuning cepak terlihat dewasa dengan guratan tiga di masing masing pipinya, tengah di wawancari oleh penyiar berita. Pengusaha muda yang digila gilai banyak perempuan. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat apa yang ada di dalam tv besar.

"Apa dia sudah mengingatku kembali?" senyuman gadis itu pudar dengan berhentinya gumamannya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar tv besar itu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengemudikan mobil sportnya dengan pandangan yang melihat kesegala arah mencari gadis yang selama ini dicarinya. Tiba tiba pandangannya terhenti di depan sebuah café, di depan café ada perempuan berambut indigo sebahu tengah terpaku pada layar besar di depannya. Seketika Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia turun dari mobil dengan langkah pelan dan pandangannya tetap terpaku pada objek yang dilihatnya dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Ketika ia tepat berada di belakang sang gadis ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap gadis itu dari belakang dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas. Seketika gadis itu berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalannya, namun tubuhnya menabrak seorang pemuda yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Ah…"tubuh gadis itu segera di tangkap Naruto dan segera berada di dekapan dada bidang Naruto. tubuh gadis itu menegang setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hinata" gumaman naruto membuat gadis indigo itu tersentak. Gadis indigo aka Hinata tak percaya

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Naruto. mata bulannya menatap mata Shapire di depannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Apa kau mengingatku?" tanya Hinata

"kau tau sebelum kau meninggalkanku ke Korea dengan laki laki putih itu aku dapat mengingat semuanya, semua yang kita lakukan dan semua tentang ucapanku padamu."Hinata tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto

Hinata menangis bahagia dengan perkataan Naruto kembali ia memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto. mereka berpelukan masih di depan café yang banyak sekali waktu itu orang berlalu lalang melihat kejadian di depan café tersebut. Namun, kedua insan Tuhan yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu tak menghiraukan dengan tatapan orang orang di sekitarnya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan apa kau masih dapat melihat hantu?" tanya Naruto ragu. Hinata hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kemanapun kau pergi aku aka nada bersamamu" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haha..Baiklah Naruto-kun"

 **The end**

 **Omake**

"ne Hinata-chan keman aja kau pergi bersama pria putih itu?" tanya Naruto dengan gengaman tangan masih bertaut dengan gadisnya.

"Aku tak jadi pergi bersama Toneri aku berpisah waktu dibandara, aku menolaknya karna aku tak dapat mengkhianatimu"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto terpukau dengan senyuman Hinata dan dia membalas senyuman Hinata dengan hangat dn menawan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri perjalanan di ruko-ruko sambil bercerita dan tetap tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Tamat.

 **Maafkan saya jika sayya membuat akhir yang mengecewakan namun sqaya takut jika saya memaksa melanjutkan fanfic ini saya akan menambah mengecewakan anda semuanya. Jadi terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita saya.**

 **Buat yang telah memberikan kritik dan saran saya ucapkan terima kasih, yang hanya menjelekkan fanfic saya hanya saya ucapkan saya tidak peduli yang nulis saya, ide ide saya, kuota juga punya saya, jadi apa peduliku….hahaha**

 **Thanks for all**


End file.
